vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom Battleship
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 2 Battleship T2 |Ship Parts = 10 |Armaments = 32 Rebel Armaments }} |-| MKIII = |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 2 Battleship T2 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 40 Rebel Armaments }} General The Venom Battleship is a miner rebellion hull. It is the second battleship available for research to players. Strategy and Setup In fleet vs. fleet battles, Venom Battleships are almost always equipped with Fusion Thrusters. It's rotation rate prevents the Venom Battleship from being outmaneuvered by frigates and cruisers and being attacked in regions behind or in front of them where they cannot attack, while also increasing their forward speed for blockade running. Generally, fleet vs. fleet Venom Battleships are equipped with Hydra Missiles or Thermal Beam with Shockwave IV or Spectral V shields, although the latter is more common. Polaron Ray Venom Battleships with Fusion Thrusters III and Focused Optics V are capable of out-ranging and being faster then most Rancor Battleships, being able to take out entire fleets with just 1 ship. Different configurations of Venom Battleships have different strengths and weaknesses. For example, Hydra Missiles are better suited for destroying frigates and on auto fleets, while Thermal Beams do greater damage to single targets. Polaron Ray Venom Battleships can kite slower battleships with ease. Keep in mind of the various weaknesses. Venom Battleships are only moderately durable and will be destroyed under concentrated fire of any weapon type if left unattended. It's slow speed makes it futile in pursuing faster frigates, and heavy cruisers armed with Gladius Drivers with Phased Projectiles will make short work of any type of Venom Battleship. In addition, most Venom Battleship fleets add up higher than level 35, causing them to be attacked frequently by much more powerful ships than they're capable of handling. Mk II The Mk II version of the Venom Battleship. Like all Mk II ships, it features orange and gold highlights throughout its hull, and has slightly improved stats. It has more health, max mass, speed, cargo capacity, and in addition, it also has a +5% DPS boost. The changes are slight, but the mass is where the most has changed. The mass of a Venom Battleship Mk II could help suffice as a poor man's version of the Zeal Battleship for the players who failed to get them, due to the Venom Battleship Mk II's extra max mass being boosted to about 6,000 tons, allowing heavier equipment such as ECHO Rays and better shielding to be used. It is only obtainable through Larus' Black market, and can only be purchased with Blood Amber. It is important to note the the Mk II Version has the same range and range boost as the original Venom Battleship. Now Due To The removal Of Mark E all Mark E Venom Battleships Became Mk 3 Venom Battleships Trivia *Originally, the Venom Battleship was the farthest buildable hull *Building Venom Battleships used to consume a large amount of Mineral Ore. *Like all battleships, Venoms are able to fire both port and starboard simultaneously, effectively doubling the warship's damage output if the ship is able to target two different targets on either side of it Gallery V HYDRA 1.png|A Hydra Missile Venom Battleship firing. V THEMRAL 1.png|Thermal Beams being shot by a Venom Battleship. Category:Battleships Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls Category:Second Tier Ships Category:Miner Rebellion